Mystery Quest
Mystery quest was a hidden substitute for tickets in Candy Crush Saga. They were levels that you need to play so that you can get to the next episode, and this can only be done on the mobile versions of the game. This feature was discontinued once tickets were removed from Mobile circa June 2017. The option became available when you were disconnected from Facebook or not connected to Wi-Fi (wireless fidelity). When you play a Mystery Quest level, it randomly picked three levels that you have played in the past (excluding levels 1-10), but the target score was increased to the one equivalent of a two-star target score. This was the most recommended way of advancing through the episodes. It was not recommended to ask friends for tickets, let alone buy them using gold. When you pass a quest, you need to wait 24 hours before playing another one. Unless you manually set the clock, it took at least 48 hours to get from one episode to the next (assuming you instantly beat the quests). Asking for tickets which usually gets you to the next episode may take much faster, from minutes to hours. The target score for quests was usually the score required for two stars, but there were some exceptions. Examples of Quests *Play Level 11 and get at least 2,000 points *Play Level 26 and get at least 10,000 points *Play Level 27 and get at least 20,000 points *Play Level 28 and get at least 60,000 points *Play Level 39 and get at least 40,000 points *Play Level 46 and get at least 50,000 points *Play Level 67 and get at least 70,000 points *Play Level 88 and get at least 85,000 points *Play Level 100 and get at least 120,000 points *Play Level 149 and get at least 90,000 points *Play Level 182 and get at least 40,000 points *Play Level 235 and get at least 280,000 points *Play Level 245 and get at least 140,000 points *Play Level 281 and get at least 20,000 points *Play Level 297 and get at least 150,000 points *Play Level 411 and get at least 390,000 points *Play Level 444 and get at least 100,000 points *Play Level 463 and get at least 450,000 points *Play Level 533 and get at least 200,000 points *Play Level 595 and get at least 150,000 points *Play Level 713 and get at least 150,000 points *Play Level 822 and get at least 80,000 points Trivia *'This feature was discontinued once tickets were removed from Mobile circa June 2017.' **Since that time, and before the map revamp, the ticket icons were covered by a circus tent. Players who completed the episode finale in mobile will travel to the ticket icon. Instead of having to ask for tickets, the player will obtain a free booster, and then they progressed directly to the next episode. **After the map revamp, players were complaining that they were stuck on the ticket icon due to the roadblock glitch. This has been fixed, and once they complete an episode finale that otherwise required a ticket to progress, they progressed directly. *Quests actually help when you play and pass one. This actually saves a ticket, and adds excitement to the next episode. Plus, practice makes perfect. **However, your progress of quests does not affect other methods of passing episodes. *The same level can appear twice or more in the same device at different checkpoints. *The mystery quests are randomly determined. It is never a level below 11 or a level you never reached. *As of Fudge Fjord (mobile), Mystery Quests are now only available if the device is disconnected from the internet. **Because of this, you can manually set the clock to override the normal wit times. *It's possible to clear a quest of jelly, ingredients or candy order level without getting enough points, as long as you have collected all objective items. **In old versions, if above case had happened, your score would be raised to be same as the target score. As of now (v1.50), your score will not change even if below the score line. **In later versions, candy order levels can also be cleared without reaching the target score. *The easiest way to play the quests on the mobile device is by putting it on Airplane mode. **In later versions however, you may need to terminate the game with system manager first, and restart the game when offline. *Mystery Quests are useless, as the wait time is 24 hours, and the wait time for the next episode is 72 hours. By the time 72 hours has passed with two quests done, it will unlock the next episode at the same time as the third quest, making the quest unplayable. *As of v1.54, it is possible to play mystery quests even if the player is waiting at the wrench icon. By tapping the icon, sometimes the asking for help window will appear. **As of v1.75, this will occur if the player is offline. Complete 3 quests or wait for 72 hours, and the window will not appear anymore, and nothing else happens. *Also as of v1.75, the 72 hours countdown will stop if the device is turned off. *In the past, the candy cane of target score was placed at the location of second star. In recent versions it is placed at the far end of score bar where the third star is at. Gallery MQ1.jpg|Come back tomorrow, Tiffi! Mystery Quest stitch.jpg|Clicking the buttons on the quest may show these. MQ2.png|Level 411 as a mystery quest. Notice that the score is far less than target. Mystery Quest 1595.png|Level 1595 as mystery quest? Really? mobile-map.png|Taken during the time where the map revamp is being rolled out, tickets were removed altogether on mobile. A circus tent covered the ticket icon, and players progressed directly to the next episode. Category:Elements Category:Mobile features Category:Game features